Cassie! I'm home
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer traps Castiel in a ring of holly fire during abandon all hope then ends up showing him more then that.


_**CASSIE! I'M HOME**_

"What a peculiar thing you are" Lucifer said intrigued by the handsome angel standing in front of him. Castiel glared at Lucifer as he circled the ring of holy fire analyzing every little thing about Cas.

"You know you really should show me some more respect, I mean after all I am your older brother" Lucifer stated as he stopped in front of Cas again

"We seized being brothers the moment you fell!" Cas stated gruffly

"Oh really? Well then maybe I should show you just how much of a big brother I am" Lucifer chortled with a wicked smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked furrowing his brow

"Oh you'll see little brother" Lucifer remarked

Suddenly Cas saw the flames die out but just as he was about to pounce on Lucifer he already felt Lucifer sitting on him as his hands were held behind his back. Lucifer pressed his knee into Cas' ass pinning him to the ground as he bound his hands with something that felt like chain. Castiel struggled to free himself but couldn't then he felt Lucifer's hot breath on the shell of his ear as he whispered into it.

"Don't bother little brother, those chains are made with a special enochian binding spell, you're not going anywhere." Lucifer taunted as he nipped at Cas' earlobe.

"Release me!" Cas demanded

Lucifer simply ignored him as he shifted so that he was now straddling Cas' hips while he continued to nip his way down Cas' neck. Lucifer pushed Cas' trench coat out of the way so he had better access to his collarbone nipping at it as he grinned wickedly.

"You know all these cloths are in my way" Lucifer stated as he waved his wrist making Cas' clothing disappear from his waist up.

"Lucifer!" Cas cried out at the sudden press of the cold floor against his bare chest

"There that's better" Lucifer said seductively

Castiel was beginning to panic at the obvious direction this whole situation was headed in as he struggled against the bonds on his wrists Lucifer kissed and sucked his way down Cas' spine. Lucifer eventually reached the small of Cas' back where he placed one last kiss before running his hands down Cas' sides with his blunt nails making Castiel shudder beneath him. Cas felt the rise in his stomach and hated the way his body betrayed him as he tried desperately to ignore what Lucifer was doing. Lucifer grazed his teeth along Cas' spine as he cupped his hips in his hands, sliding his fingers just below the waistband of Cas' pants and boxers.

Lucifer leaned forward his chest bare now too as he captured Cas' mouth in a kiss the dark haired angel tried to refuse it but when Lucifer rocked his hips, rubbing his already hard cock against Cas' ass he couldn't help the moan that left his mouth allowing Lucifer to stick his tongue in his mouth. Lucifer searched every inch of Cas' mouth his forked tongue running up Cas' tongue as he continued to grind into Cas. Lucifer broke the kiss nibbling at Cas' bottom lip as he pulled back but right after he settled on Cas' ass Lucifer ran a hand in between Cas' shoulder blades then with a release of a little grace the younger angel cried out his raven coloured wings manifesting themselves in an instant.

"My, my but they are beautiful" Lucifer said as he ran a couple fingers threw the feathers

Cas bucked back into Lucifer his wings flaring in a dominant way leading to Lucifer grabbing the bases then yanking hard backwards. Cas yelped as Lucifer held tightly onto his wings growling into his ear.

"I told you to show me some respect" Lucifer hissed as Cas grimaced then lowered his wings into a submissive display.

"That's better" Lucifer said snidely letting go of Cas' wings

Cas' hips bucked wildly as Lucifer massaged his wings his cock bagging to be released from its confines. Lucifer reached under Cas undoing his pants then reaching into them palming his leaking cock through his boxers. The younger angel moaned loudly as Lucifer teased his wings with one hand while his other hand busily stroked his cock, Cas' legs parted instinctually as Lucifer continued his taunting.

"Well here I thought I'd have to teach you a few things but it would appear your actually quite inept" Lucifer taunted as he moved his hand down Cas' wing.

"Luc…Ugh…Lucifer…Please" Castiel begged as his cock leaked pre-cum onto Lucifer's hand through his boxers.

Suddenly Lucifer's hands left both Cas' wing and his cock causing him to whimper with disappointment. Castiel felt Lucifer's forked tongue gliding down his back as he pulled Cas' boxers and pants off. Lucifer grabbed Cas' hips pulling him further up into a better position, Cas' wings arched downwards as he turned his head to the side his face flushed with arousal. The young angel panted heavily as he felt Lucifer press a finger against his entrance then inserted it surprised at just how easily it went inside.

"Well, well it would appear that you're not as pure as everyone thinks, you and that hunter right?" Lucifer said coyly as he started thrusting the finger in and out of Cas

Cas couldn't speak his voice was gone as he felt Lucifer hit the one spot inside him that sent sparks through out his entire body. Castiel pushed back on to Lucifer's finger seeking more as he inserted a second then a third into Cas increasing the speed. The dark haired angel was shaking beneath Lucifer as his wings spread out flapping and shuttering as his cock bobbed against his stomach leaking profusely now. Then Cas gasped throwing his head back as a forth finger entered him, Lucifer was now thrusting his hand sideways into Castiel completely wrecking him. After a few minutes Lucifer removed his fingers earning a distinct whimper from Cas of disappointment as he undid his own jeans now finally releasing his leaking cock from it's confines Castiel turned to watch him.

Lucifer lined himself up with Cas' entrance then with a single thrust slid inside him burying himself balls deep in the angel. Lucifer had been kind before but not any more his rhythm was harsh, fast, and rough as he pounded into Cas grabbing the bases of his wings at the same time making Castiel moan. Cas gasped as his orgasm hit him out of nowhere, his warm cum spilling onto the floor as he tightened around Lucifer making him come shortly afterwards. Lucifer pulled out of Cas and pulled his pants back up before leaning back down and turning Cas over so he could clean him up. Castiel was so exhausted after his ordeal that he passed out while Lucifer was cleaning him up and awoke on the floor of the abandon building a few hours later his cloths back on him, his body clean and his wings groomed.

Cas was confused as to why Lucifer had been so tentative in taking care of him after the fact but he didn't have time for that right now he had to find Sam and Dean. Castiel got the boys home safe and he still loved Dean but he wouldn't forget how caring Lucifer had been, maybe he wasn't really all that bad after all.


End file.
